


did you know (the boy who stole a locket, and drowned with the dead?)

by stereden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden
Summary: Did you knowOf the life and deathOf Regulus Arcturus Black?





	did you know (the boy who stole a locket, and drowned with the dead?)

**Author's Note:**

> I had Regulus on the brain today, and ended up writing a poem about him. I haven't written any poetry in years, so apologies in advance.  
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!

Did you know

That he loved his family

More than he loved himself?

 

Did you know

That he grew up the spare

And was constantly pitted against the heir?

 

Did you know

That he loved his brother

Too much to be his shackle?

 

Did you know

That he pushed him away

So his brother could leave without guilt?

 

Did you know

That he wanted so badly

To follow his brother when he ran?

 

Did you know

That his brother was angry

But that he had always been scared?

 

Did you know

That he was kind

Too kind for the world he was born in?

 

Did you know

That he loved his mother despite her cruelty

And his father despite her?

 

Did you know

That he loved his cousin

But wept in silence when she was disowned?

 

Did you know

That he loved his cousin

But bit his tongue as insanity took her?

 

Did you know

That he loved his cousin

But begged the gods not to lose her too?

  
  


Did you know

That he always loved his grandfather

But never forgave him?

 

Did you know

That he never wanted

To kneel at a madman’s feet?

 

Did you know

That his cousin took him

With his mother’s blessing, and his father’s blindness?

 

Did you know

That the mark on his arm

Burned and burned and would have consumed him?

 

Did you know

That he was scared of water

And that he died drowning?

 

Did you know

That he was terrified 

When he went into that cave?

 

Did you know

That he was young

Barely nineteen when he died?

 

Did you know

That he had never been in love

But had loved fiercely nonetheless?

 

Did you know

That he cried for them all

In that dark cave, and none responded?

 

Did you know

That he died alone

And scared, as the dead drowned him?

 

Did you know

The spare the heir the son the brother the cousin

The child that cried in the dark?

 

Did you know 

The blood purist the Death Eater the traitor the hero

The boy who loved his family more than life itself?

 

Did you know

The boy who stole a locket

And drowned with the dead?

 

Did you know

Regulus Black

At all?


End file.
